Miko Kurochi
---- Miko Kurochi (御子黒血, Miko Kurochi) is a young orphan mage taken in as a child and raised by the guild master of TBA alongside TBA who was in a similar situation, the two growing up together as good friends, being able to understand one another more than anyone else could ever hope to. Now Miko considers TBA as not only his friend but his rival as he trains hard with the goal of becoming an S-class mage within the guild and making his adoptive parent and the rest of the guild acknowledge his strength and skill attained through years of hard work. Miko is a skilled user in the art of Night Magic, a powerful form of darkness magic thats full potential is only shown once the sun has set behind the horizon. Appearance Miko is often described by those around him as a handsome young man despite his somewhat unkempt appearance. His hair is black in color, reaching down to just past his ears with long bangs that hand down into his face. His black hair often looking as though he had just rolled out of bed without so much as touching it, a look that is said to fit him and be something that only he could pull off and still manage to look cute. His head itself is heart shaped, being an average size for someone with his height and body type. The features of his face are often said to be soft, light bags under his often tired looking eyes make him seem as though he never sleeps, somthing many find quite ironic due to his skill in the usage of sleep magic. His eyes are a deep green in color, often avoiding eye contact with others for some reason or another. His long eyelashes are something that are commented on the most, many of the female members of the guild claiming to be jealous of the lush eyelashes of the boy much to his own embarrassment. His nose is small and thin, being barely noticeable on his face at times, normally being overshadowed by his signature scowl always appearing on his thin pink lips. While a smile can be seen on him from time to time, he suffers from resting bitch face which often makes him appear angry or indifferent whenever his muscles relax. Miko possesses a lean, muscular body and weighs in at two hundred and thirty pounds. His muscles are often well defined, especially showing in his abdomen where chiseled abs and tight back muscles can be found, making him a very attractive looking individual to both men and women alike. As stated above, his muscles are well defined, this also being true in his arms and legs, often bulging out whenever he flexes. This body was obtained through years of hard work and training as he attempts to become stronger both inside and out, working out also helping him relieve the stress that bottling up his emotions puts on him. Standing at approximately six foot two inches tall it is projected that Miko will grow to be anywhere from six five to six seven feet tall by the time he stops growing. His sense of style is something he normally doesn't care too much about so long as whatever he is wearing is comfortable and easy to move in, normally favoring casual clothes such a tee shirts and jeans along with a pair of sneakers over any kind of formal wear or uniforms. Personality Miko can often seem very indifferent to everything going on around him, as if he is simply living his life with no real purpose or meaning to it at all, this indifference only disappearing during the intensity of his training, the only time anything really seems to mean something to him. This isn't because Miko doesn't care about his life or that of those around but instead because of his tendency to bottle up his emotions, not only his negative ones but his positive ones as well, leaving an indifferent husk until they are piled up to the point that he can no longer hold them in and he explodes out in some way. While this is considered unhealthy, a fact he is well aware of, he continues to do it for the sake of power his Night magic not only feeding on his negative emotions but all of his strongest emotions are used to fuel his attacks, the stronger he feels about something the more powerful he becomes. This allows him to explode during battle to allow his emotions to take over, throwing away strategy for the sake of power in desperate situations. History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Speed: Keen Observational Skills and Senses: Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Baguazhang' (八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delivered in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks. *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'Second Origin' (二原, Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Magic Night Magic Night Magic (夜魔法, yoru mahou): Abysmal strike (ひどいストライク, Hidoi sutoraiku): An incredibly basic spell of darkness magic that allows the user to wrap their hands and or feet in darkness magic, allowing the force of their strikes to be enhanced greatly as the darkness used in this spell usual takes on a blunt effect, allowing users to bludgeon opponents with shadows as hard as steel. The exact amount of force that can be utilized through the use of this spell is unknown as it normally comes down to the force produced in the user's average punch. The average heavyweight boxer can punch at about 3451.82N, were a user with the ability to punch at 3451.82N to cast this spell over their hand the force of their punch would most likely be increased by about five times that, measuring in at about 17,255N. While the amount of force possibly generated through this punch is indeed incredible, the ability to punch or kick opponents is not the only ability this. Users can also sharpen the shadows that coat their hands, allowing users to slash and cut their enemies with each strike that connects. This sharp or cutting ability makes this spell incredibly deadly when coupled with martial arts that involve jabs and chops in their utilization, though. The spell as a whole is much more effective when coupled with some degree of mastery in hand to hand combat. This spell also has the ability to take on a both defensive and offensive effect at once, the user's being able to coat their foreheads, knees, or elbows in blunt shadows. This allows users to deliver powerful strikes while protecting these body parts from damage. Shadow puppetry (シャドウ人形劇, Shadō ningyō geki): A basic spell of Darkness magic that allows the users to create a variety of different puppets made completely of darkness. The user initiates the casting of this spell by raising their hand or weapon over their head, creating a sphere of darkness in the palm of their hand or tip of their weapon, Darkness magic will them pour from this sphere shooting into the ground around the user raising the puppets from beneath the ground itself. These puppets come in many shapes and sizes, some looking very humanoid whilst others may look much less so, looking very beast-like in appearance. One can also use this spell to create clones of themselves or others, the darkness molding itself into the shape and appearance of the user or anyone whom they can recall from the depths of their mind. Regardless of how much these puppets may look like another mage, they cannot copy that mages magic, only being able to utilize the element from which they were created. These puppets are incredibly durable, being able to take large amounts of damage without being destroyed. These puppets also have the ability to teleport through shadows. These puppets also have increased strength, being able to lift far more than even the strongest regular human could even imagine. One drawback of this spell is the fact that the user must choose between quality or quantity. The more puppets created, the less magical energy able to be placed into created each individual puppet. This means that while a user may be able to overwhelm an opponent with sheer numbers, each of those individual puppets alone wouldn't fair well against even the weakest of mages. This is why users tend to only create three or four at a time, allowing for the proper amount of energy to be placed into the creation of each individual. Sleep Magic Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō): As the name suggests, Sleep magic is a form of Caster and Holder magic that allows the user to lull a target or multiple targets to sleep in a matter of seconds. This can be achieved via the user waving their hand in front of the target or through the use of held items such as cards. When the user waves their hand in front of the targets they enter a state similar to hypnosis at which point the user must verbally command the target to sleep. The target, now in a highly credulous state, will be quick to obey the command, doing so without question or hesitation of any kind. Those who are being affected by this magic will feel a sudden want to obey the user's orders, upon hearing the word sleep the target will feel as though they have been hit with a powerful anesthesia. Their eyelids and limbs will feel unbearably heavy, the weight of them feeling as though it is increasing until the point in which the target can no longer bear it. This process only takes about three seconds, the target being out before they hit the ground. The effects of this can take as long as several hours to fade away and allow the user to wake up. This is only the case if the mage who cast the spell remains nearby and if the target isn't messed with by some kind of outside force. Loud noises do not count on this list, the target having to be physically shaken awake if they are to be awoken before the magics effect wears off on its own. While this magic is normally cast with the wave of a hand it can also be cast a distance, the same effect being caused by "dream bubbles" transparent orbs that can be created and thrown by the user. Users also possess the ability to control and see the dreams of the victim, only going being able to go so far as to make it a nightmare or a pleasant dream and having no real control over what appears within those dreams, leaving that up to the victims subconscious mind. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia